


Coconut Oil

by CosplayShenanigans



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Braces, Jock Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Nerd James Madison, Trans James Madison, Trans Male Character, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayShenanigans/pseuds/CosplayShenanigans
Summary: James was being a dumbass.This led to him getting together with his best friend.





	1. Coconut Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to relax and gets into a bit of a predicament

The pleasant white noise of a fan filled the room, which contrasted with the shirtless male asleep on his back under 1 blanket and a quilt a mother had made him. The fitted sheet was neatly folded under the mattress in such a way that it wouldn't fall off of the bed. The pale blue walls soothed the atmosphere of the room. A solar system model was hanging in above the bed from the ceiling, which had stick-on glow in the dark stars adorning it as well.

The peaceful boy was woken up by a plump corgi sitting on his face and kneading around, causing his breath to become unsteady and him to stir.

"Noodle!..." James whined out, taking the corgi off of his face with as much force was needed. The dog simply panted happily and lapped at James' face, causing him to emit a joyous, but tired laugh. "Okay, okay! I'm awake!"

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and made his way off of the mattress, popping the joints in his back. He tossed some loose pyjamas on, considering his luck that it was a weekend, and no school was required that day. His parents were at work, and knew he was 'a good kid' and 'wouldn't burn the house down'.

Instead of classes, James' day would consist of eating and watching old episodes of Nickelodeon.

As he lounged on the couch, the Virginian stroked his dog to give it affection and love as he popped a pizza roll into his mouth. He chewed it up and reached for another before coming into contact with the fact that he had an empty white bowl beside him. Damned shame. He got up and paused his episode, which he was currently binging Fairly Odd Parents. 

He pushed himself into a standing position and went to the kitchen, getting the big bag of pizza rolls from the freezer and pouring some onto a baking tray. He set the oven to its temperature, and when it heated up to the needed amount, he slid it in. 

His fingertips caught the metal rack.

"Damnit!!" He swore out, shutting the oven and running some cool water over his sensitive digits. He lightly blew on them, and opened the cabinet to get out one of the jars of coconut oil, which he used normally to moisturize. He'd used it before to be able to calm the nerves shocked by the heated conductor.

"Wait..." James mused, as a thought had run through his head. Since he used the coconut oil to moisturize, and that normally took a while, and he used it on his entire body...?

"Oh, this is going to be so FUCKING EFFICIENT!" James declared as he grabbed all 12 jars of coconut oil and ran to the bathroom. Considering the temperature they had the room in,the coconut oil was liquified. He put a plug in the drain and emptied each jar of oil into the bathtub before getting his pyjamas off, setting a towel on the towel rack by the tub and setting the temperature of the bathroom to 60 degrees, Fahrenheit. This would cool the room's atmosphere and help him relax.

James quickly made his way into the bath and relaxed at the moisturizing feeling of the liquid around him. He set an alarm for 20 minutes, so his pizza rolls wouldn't burn(There were more of them, and he liked them 'crispy' anyway). Madison closed his eyes and let himself doze off. 

The alarm went off and James turned it off, smiling in relaxation. That bath refreshed him. He began getting out of the tub, but was stopped short. 

More like, stopped completely.

He couldn't move. This was concerning. He straightened his posture in an attempt to get a better grip on the tub to realize that the coconut oil had solidified. Now?

It was time to panic. He attempted to push himself out of the tub only to realize that the sides of the tub were slick and that was a lost cause. He took a few deep, slow breaths, and analyzed the situation. His parents were elsewhere, so not them. He realized his phone was still in arm's reach and quickly nabbed it up. He went into his contacts and took a deep breath before tapping on one marked 'TJ'. 

[Thomas.] He sent. He watched it change from 'Delivered' to 'Read', finding relief in the check mark.

[James! How have you been, man?]

[I need your help.]

[Why? What happened?]

James decided any remaining dignity in this friendship would have to be flushed down the bathtub drain. 

[You know how I use coconut oil for moisturization?]

[Yeah, you've let me feel your face before. It really works :0] [Why, are you out of coconut oil?]

[No. And...yas.]

[I don't follow.]

[I have no coconut oil left after this, but I'm not OUT of the coconut oil.]

[James, please tell me you weren't using coconut oil to jack off and it hardened.]

Madison let out an amused snort. [Believe me, in more ways than one, I wish that's what happened.]

[What happened?]

[My dumbass thought it was a good idea to take a bath in coconut oil.] [It hardened.]

[James.]

[There's nobody here to help me.]

[James oh my god]

[Just my fat little body covered in oil >:0]

[I'm gonna be over in 6 to 10 minutes]

[Thank you]

And, now? We play the waiting game. James strained his arm to be able to take a shampoo bottle from the shower shelf and read the ingredients. He got to 'cocamidopropyl betaine' before Thomas opened the bathroom door with a bucket in his left hand. 

"Occupied." James joked from behind the bath curtain, earning a sensible chuckle from his friend.

"I can't believe you got yourself stuck in coconut oil." Thomas spoke. The sound of hot water running from the bathroom sink was heard. Once the bucket was full, the Jefferson checked its temperature with a thermometer before pulling back the bath curtain and dumping it on the coconut oil, watching it hiss as it slowly liquified. This process was repeated until it was all liquid again. Thomas then reached in and pulled out the plug, letting the coconut oil run down the drain. The two friends met eyes. Thomas knelt down and placed his hands under James' underarms, lifting the shorter male from the tub. 

"Thank you, Thomas." James grabbed a washcloth and wet it in warm water, wiping his body of the oil as Thomas stared at the new information in front of him. James caught his eye. "What?"

"Oh, I just, uh." Thomas cleared his throat and looked to the side. "Always thought that was a tank top under your clothes."

"Oh. That." James said, thinking about it for a minute before shrugging. "I guess that means I pass, then, yeah?"

"Yeah. You pass pretty well."

"It doesn't change our friendship, right?" James asked as he slid on his pyjamas again.

"James, I just helped you out of a bathtub full of coconut oil. I think we're only going to become closer after this." Thomas said. James laughed at his statement, feeling the tension in the room evaporate. A couple minutes in the mirror were spent for James to use his cleansing pads on his face(They stopped acne).

"There are some pizza rolls in the oven if you want any." James informed as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed an oven mitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! There's the first chapter for Coconut Oil!  
> I have an important question for this story.  
> In my other two fanfictions, you could see that I did not write smut, but referenced to sex.  
> Should I write smut in this fanfiction?  
> Anyway, tell me if you enjoyed it!


	2. Tête-à-tête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a heart-to-heart discussion with James over a plate or two of pizza rolls

Thomas inspected the plate of pizza rolls in front of him. Lifting up one of them, he looked at the darker brown parts on it, humming silently to himself in thought, comparing the brown to his skin tone inquisitively. For some reason, it almost matched, which made Thomas hesitant to eat the snack.

"Thomas, what the fuck are you doing?" James asked, looking over from where he was filling Noodle's water bowl, though she insisted on getting a bath then and there and kept getting under the flow of water.

Thomas took this as a surprise, jolting when his name was called. He began to stammer, trying to make up an explanation.

"They're better burnt, you know." He informed, managing to get the corgi away from the stream of water.

"I'm not so sure I agree with that." Thomas grumbled, examining it again and squinting, trying to find something that wasn't there. Poison, maybe. Seeing his reaction, Madison gave a scoff and waltzed over, shoving the crisp pizza roll into Jefferson's mouth. A few seconds went by where the kitchen was completely silent.

Thomas inevitably crumpled in defeat, eating another pizza roll and admitting James was right. As James sat down with his own plate, Thomas decided to spark up a conversation.

"So, ah..." He stammered, discovering he didn't actually know what to talk about.

"Ah, indeed, my friend." James joked right back, popping a square into his mouth.

"When did you know?" Thomas decided to ask, drumming his fingers on the table. James nearly choked on his snack.

"That I was a man?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...I guess it was around when I developed the concept of gender. My parents would tell me I was a good little girl, and I would always think that wasn't right." James began, standing up to fix himself a drink.

"Oh, I see. So your parents understood and let you dress like you needed to?"

"No," James clarified, pouring Diet Coke into a glass. "I couldn't build up the courage to tell them until I was around 12."

"What did you tell them?" Thomas inquired, bringing up one of his legs to rest on the kitchen chair with himself, curling himself in half, nearly.

"I basically brought them into the living room, had them sit down, and explained to them that I was a boy, and wanted to be called James like my father." He reminisced, bringing his elbow to the kitchen counter and rested his chin in his hand.

"What did they tell you?" He asked, genuinely interested in this story. He'd never expected this day to turn out like this, but was he complaning?

"Well..." James tapped his fingers on his chin. "My mother immediately told me that she'd get me a binder. Dad got up and hugged me, started crying." He remembered fondly, smiling to himself. "I was expecting the worst, and ended up with the best." He thought upon the memory in admiration, his eyes closing. 

Thomas imagined the scenario going down, his smile flattening into a thin line, to express the focus in his mind. He could clearly see James Sr. crying over his son, Eleanor frantically searching up binders on the internet, from sites that could be trusted, double checking, triple checking sizing guides. 

"Something on your mind, bud?" James asked, sliding himself into a chair again and eating another pizza roll, chewing with purpose. Thomas flicked his eyes up and cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, just...imagining your dad crying is a bit strange, but I can clearly picture it." 

James laughed at his friend's response. The two began speaking together, though not quite in unison. 

"Hand over his mouth! Big tears streaming down?" They spoke, laughing at each other afterward, doubling over, choking on pizza rolls and air respectively. As the hilarity died down, they were left in a few seconds of silence, before Thomas piped up. 

"So, what were you called before then?" He asked. His expression dropped after his friends did. He could read the upset wording in James' book of a face, and knew he'd stepped out of where he should. "Oh, my lord, I'm so sorry, James! I didn't mean nothin' by it, I just-"

"No, you...you were just curious. It's fine.." James said, letting out a sigh. "I don't like digging up my old name. It brings up memories of severe dysphoria, and panic, thinking I wouldn't be accepted. But, I can see you understand that."

"Oh, good, because I-," Thomas was cut off again.

"That doesn't mean that I will tell you my dead name."

"But, I-" 

"Thomas. Do you actually understand me?" James asked, cocking a brow and taking a sip of his Cola. 

"I'm just...a bit confused, I guess. I thought I was your best friend, and...I feel like you don't trust me." Thomas admitted.

"Mmm. I see." He hums, setting his cup down and cracking his knuckles. "How do you feel when someone brings up everything you've done wrong in one of your games?" 

"Really embarrassed, and ashamed. Like I shouldn't have played at all?" Thomas said, placing a pizza roll in his palm.

"That's exactly how I feel when someone brings up my dead name." James explained. He could practically hear the click of the bulb in Thomas' head.

"I get it! I get it, now!" He said, hitting himself in the forehead. However, this precious moment of teaching and clarity was interrupted with Thomas realizing that he'd hit himself in the forehead with a hot pizza roll and yelping in pain. James jumped to action, and grabbed a washrag, wiping off his friend's head, wrenching his hand over and wiping it off, too. 

"Thomas, you dolt." He insulted, going to the cabinet, finding one lone jar of coconut oil, snorting at the memory of less than an hour ago, and taking it from the cabinet. He took a chunk out with his fingers, and headed to his buddy, sitting next to him, rubbing the coconut oil on his forehead first, watching Thomas let out a slow sigh to tough through the pain. He tenderly took Jefferson's hand, and began to apply the cream, his fingers massaging in delicate motions. 

He listened as his breathing slowed, and flicked his eyes up to a pink-faced Thomas. He gave a small grin and a chuckle, teasing him for being pink, which only made Thomas a lovely shade of red. 

"Better?" James asked, holding his hand in both of his smaller ones. 

Thomas nodded. 

"Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, everyone. My mental health hasn't been the best lately, especially with school making me bone-tired. I promise I'll update regularly.


End file.
